Mobile assets such as locomotives, mining equipment, cargo, marine and military vehicles and vessels typically employ an onboard data acquisition and logging device, similar to a “black box” on airplanes. A typical onboard data acquisition and logging device, or an event/data recorder, comprises digital and analog inputs as well as pressure switches and transducers which record data from various onboard sensor devices. These event/data recorders log a variety of system parameters used for incident investigation, crew performance evaluation, fuel efficiency analysis, maintenance planning, and predictive diagnostics. Recorded data may include such parameters as speed, distance traveled, location, fuel level, engine revolutions per minute (RPM), fluid levels, operator controls, pressures, and temperature conditions. In addition to the basic event and operational data, video, still image and audio event/data recording capabilities are also deployed on many of these same mobile assets. The data recorded onboard a mobile asset, wirelessly transmitted offboard can be triggered, prioritized and filtered based on the detection of cellular device usage.